icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Official
referee Dean Morton]] In ice hockey, an official is a person who has some responsibility in enforcing the rules and maintaining the order of the game. There are two categories of officials, on-ice officials, who are the referees and linesmen that enforce the rules during game play, and off-ice officials, who have an administrative role rather than an enforcement role. On-ice officials As the name implies, on-ice officials do their job in the hockey rink. They are traditionally clad in a black hockey helmet, black trousers, a black-and-white striped shirt,and black polished skates with pure white laces. They wear standard hockey skates and carry a finger whistle, which they use to stop play. They communicate with players, coaches, off-ice officials, both verbally and via hand signals. For many years (and currently in most minor and amateur leagues), officials had their last names on the back of their jerseys for identification, normally in a single row across the shoulders. (Some officials with long names would have their name in two rows, the most notable example being Andy Van Hellemond.) Starting in 1996, however, NHL officials wear numbers on their shirts, a procedure adopted by other leagues. Referees A referee is responsible for the general supervision of the game. He can be identified by his red or orange armbands. His judgment of goals is final. Under most officiating systems, he is the only official with the authority to assess penalties for violations of the rules. However, the linesman can also call a variety of penalties, such as "too many players", and major penalties if the referee was unable to identify the penalty. Linesmen Linesmen are primarily responsible for watching for violations involving the red line and the blue line. Such infractions include icing and offsides infractions. Linesmen also conduct faceoffs. They are also expected to break-up scuffles, and/or fistfights and other altercations that occur during the game. Some leagues allow linesmen to call penalties (such as too many players on the ice), while others only allow them to report the infraction to the referee. Assistant referees In some leagues, such as the NCAA, the linesmen are given the title of assistant referee. When given this title, they are given more responsibility to stop play and call penalties that the referee may not see. On-ice officiating systems * The three-official system uses one referee and two linesmen. This is the most common officiating system. The NHL previously used this system until changing to the four-official system. * The four-official system adds a second referee for a total of two referees and two linesmen. This system is used in the NHL and other high-levels such as major Junior hockey. In 2007-2008, college hockey is using the system in some games on a trial basisCollege men's hockey: Early reviews favor ref experiment Duluth News Tribune (October 25, 2007) . * In the two-official system, each official acts as both referee and linesman—each has the responsibility to call both penalties and blue and red line violations. In this system, neither official wears red or orange armbands. This is used at lower levels of youth hockey and in most adult recreational leagues. * In the 2-1 system, there are two referees and one linesman. There are a variety of ways to divide the responsibilities between the referees and linesmen. Typically, the back referee is responsible to make the initial call at the blue line when the puck first enters the zone, and after that the linesman takes over. * The 1-1 system (sometimes called Texas two-man) uses one referee and one linesman. Often, this is an informal system used when one of the officials does not show up for a game scheduled to use the three-official system, or an official is hurt during a game. The referee in this system must also make the occasional line call. * The one-man system used in non-competitive leagues. The referee makes all calls, though with less accuracy than in other systems. Off-ice officials Off-ice officials, with the exception of the video goal judge in professional leagues, do not have any direct impact on the outcome of the game. They serve primarily administrative and advisory roles. Goal judge The goal judge determines whether a player has scored a goal by watching to see if the puck has crossed the goal line completely. One goal judge is positioned outside the rink directly behind each goal net. For arenas so equipped, the goal judge turns on a red light behind the goal to alert everyone that a goal has just been scored. The red light (and the green light which is mounted next to it) are hooked up to the game clock: when the clock is stopped or the green light is turned on when the game clock reads :00, the red light cannot be turned on. The goal judge acts only in an advisory role; the referee has the sole authority to award goals and can override the opinion of the goal judge. In 2006, the NHL began experimenting with goal judges in higher seats (especially upper decks) with wireless signals. The idea was to allow teams to sell the lower seats, but also to give officials a better view of the action as to be able to reject goals if violations (illegally kicked in, player in the crease, offside) took place. Video goal judge The video goal judge reviews replays of disputed goals. As the referee does not have access to television monitors, the video goal judge's decision in disputed goals is taken as final. In the NHL, goals may only be reviewed in the following situations: puck crossing the goal line completely and before time expired, puck in the net prior to goal frame being dislodged, puck being directed into the net by hand or foot, puck deflected into the net off an official, and puck deflected into the goal by the high stick by an attacking player. Official scorer The official scorer keeps the official record of the game. He is responsible for obtaining a list of eligible players from both teams prior to the start of the game. He awards points for goals and assists, and his decision in this regard is final. The official scorer typically sits in an elevated position away from the edge of the rink. Penalty timekeeper The penalty timekeeper records the penalties imposed by the referee. He is responsible for ensuring that the correct penalty times are posted on the score clock. Game timekeeper The game timekeeper is responsible for stopping and starting the game clock. Statistician The statistician records all required data concerning individual and team performances. List of current NHL on-ice officials Referees *Darcy Burchell #42 *Francis Charron #6 *Tom Chmielewski #43 *Gord Dwyer #19 *Eric Furlatt #27 *Trevor Hanson #47 *Mike Hasenfratz #2 *Ghislain Hebert #22 *Jean Hebert #15 *Dave Jackson #8 *Marc Joannette #25 *Greg Kimmerly #18 *Tom Kowal #32 *Steve Kozari #40 *Dennis LaRue #14 *Frederick L'Ecuyer #17 *Chris Lee #28 *Mike Leggo #3 *Mark Lemelin #41 *Dave Lewis #46 *TJ Luxmore #49 *Rob Martell #26 *Wes McCauley #4 *Jon McIsaac #45 *Brad Meier #34 *Dean Morton #36 *Kendrick Nicholson #44 *Dan O'Halloran #13 *Dan O'Rourke #9 *Tim Peel #20 *Brian Pochmara #16 *Kevin Pollock #33 *Garrett Rank #48 *Kyle Rehman #37 *Evgeny Romasko #39 *Chris Rooney #5 *Graham Skilliter #24 *François St. Laurent #38 *Justin St. Pierre #12 *Kelly Sutherland #11 *Ian Walsh #29 *Brad Watson #23 Linesmen *Shandor Alphonso #52 *Derek Amell #75 *Steve Barton #59 *David Brisebois #96 *Lonnie Cameron #74 *Pierre Champoux #67 *Scott Cherrey #50 *Michel Cormier #76 *Mike Cvik #88 *Greg Devorski #54 *Scott Driscoll #68 *Ryan Galloway #82 *Darren Gibbs #66 *John Grandt #98 *Don Henderson #91 *Shane Heyer #55 *Trent Knorr #63 *Brad Kovachik #71 *Brad Lazarowich #86 *Brian Mach #78 *Matt MacPherson #83 *Andy McElman #90 *Steve Miller #89 *Kiel Murchison #79 *Brian Murphy #93 *Jonny Murray #95 *Derek Nansen #70 *Thor Nelson #80 *Tim Nowak #77 *Bryan Pancich #94 *Pierre Racicot #65 *Vaughan Rody #73 *Anthony Sericolo #84 *Jay Sharrers #57 *Mark Shewchyk #92 *Mark Wheler #56 Recently deceased NHL officials *Stephane Provost, NHL Linesman (1967-2005) Notable retired NHL officials *Ron Asselstine *Stéphane Auger *Bob Best *Wayne Bonney *Ryan Bozak *Gord Broseker *Bill Chadwick *Kevin Collins *John D'Amico *Pat Dapuzzo *Paul Devorski *Ron Finn *Ron Fournier *Kerry Fraser *Gerard Gauthier *Terry Gregson *Bob Hodges *Ron Hoggarth *Bruce Hood *Swede Knox *Don Koharski *Dan Marouelli *Bill McCreary *Mick McGeough *Randy Mitton *Denis Morel *Ray Scapinello *Rob Shick *Cooper Smeaton *Paul Stewart *Leon Stickle *Red Storey *Andy Van Hellemond *Don Van Massenhoven *Stephen Walkom *Ron Wicks See also Director of Officiating (NHL) External links * HockeyOfficials.com * HockeyRefs.com * National Association of Sports Officials * NHL Officials Association * Hockey Canada Officiating Program * USA Hockey Officiating Program * National Ice Hockey Officials Association * Off-Ice Officials at Michigan State University * Wasatch Ice Hockey Officials Association * Atlantic Amateur Hockey Association Officiating Program * Eastern Collegiate Officials Association * Mid-Atlantic Hockey Officials Association * Metro New York / New Jersey Chapter of the National Ice Hockey Officials Association * Northeast Ice Hockey Officials Association References Category:Ice hockey personnel Category:Terminology